Return To the Place
by AnimeFANforeverMORE
Summary: Amu has left Japan and moved to New York. But then something happens... NOT GOOD WITH SUMMARIES! Please R&R ONE-SHOT


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOT SHUGO CHARA OR THE SONGS!**

**Exept Jade, Sarah and Yue! And plot**

** Time change

_' ' thoughts_

" " speak

**_song__ lyrics_**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes**

**R&R**

**Akemi = Amu (super star in USA) (in my story she's about 17-18)**

**Oh and whole story is in Amu's POV**

* * *

**Return To the Place**

.

.

-United States of America, New York-

I sighed.

_' This is my last night at home...'_

Jade saw my expression and managed to Chara Change with me. I saw a microphone appearing to my hand. I took a breath in and put a smile on my face as I saw my beloved fans cheering for me.

" Hello New York!" the audience went crazy, " Are you ready for my last concert before I go to Japan?" the people screamed on top of their lungs "YES!"

"Okay, so the first song I'm gonna sing is Marry me and I want you to sing along!" I shouted.

**_Spying on you undercover, drinking coffee with your mother_**  
**_Am I getting closer?_**  
**_Baby, I feel like a sinner, skipping dinner to get thinner_**  
**_Where is my proposal?_**

**_I'm your slave and you're my master_**  
**_Oh baby, come on, take your shot_**

**_So marry me, I'll be your queen bee_**  
**_I'll love you endlessly_**  
**_I do it for you, I for you,I for you_**  
**_Yeah, I do it for you, marry me, baby_**

**_I'll play your game, I'll change my last name_**  
**_I'll walk the walk of shame_**  
**_I do it for you, I for you, __I _for you**  
**_Yeah, I do it for you, marry me baby_**

**_I know where the future's heading, I can see my perfect wedding  
__Isn't that just bracing?  
__I don't think there are no ladies who will give you cuter babies  
__Isn't that amazing?_**

**_I'm your slave and you're my master_**  
**_Oh baby, come on, take your shot_**

**_So marry me, I'll be your queen bee_**  
**_I'll love you endlessly_**  
**_I do it for you, I for you, I for you_**  
**_Yeah, I do it for you, marry me, baby_**

**_I'll play your game, I'll change my last name_**  
**_I'll walk the walk of shame_**  
**_I do it for you, I for you, I for you_**  
**_Yeah, I do it for you, marry me baby_**

**_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_**  
**_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_**  
**_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_**  
**_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_**

**_This is the day, I don't wanna wait much longer now_**  
**_If you run away, I'm gonna find you anyhow_**  
**_Oh, yeah, yeah, oh yeah_**  
**_Whatcha waiting, whatcha waiting_**  
**_Whatcha waiting, whatcha waiting for?_**

**_So marry me, I'll be your queen bee_**  
**_I'll love you endlessly_**  
**_I do it for you, I for you, I for you_**  
**_Yeah, I do it for you, marry me, baby_**

**_I'll play your game, I'll change my last name_**  
**_I'll walk the walk of shame_**  
**_I do it for you, I for you, I for you_**  
**_Yeah, I do it for you, marry me baby_**

**_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_**  
**_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_**  
**_Oh oh, oh oh oh__, ding dong  
__Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_**

I ended the song and started a new one right away

*after consert*

I ran off the stage just to see my other Charas Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and Yue rushing to me and hugging me.

" Akemi, you did a great job," says my manager Sarah and leaves me alone with my Charas.

" Yeah Amu, you were on fire on there. So WHY must we go back to Japan?!" Ran asks.

" Ran-chan, you know that Amu-desu has to go on her World Tour to Japan. Even thought she doesn't want. After what they did to Amu-desu, I myself am **(can you spell it like that?) **ready bring them to justice," Suu scolded Ran.

After all Suu was my desire to be more lady-like.

Ran was my athletic side.

Miki was my wish to be more artistic.

Dia was my radiance and Yue was my cat-like side. She and Jade were my new Charas that had born after I left Japan and moved to America. Suu's words brought memories.

" We must go now. Our flight leaves soon. After all I don't want to betray my Japanese fans," I said ending that conversation. Jade agreed with me: " Amu, you know that I will always be by your side. We will always purify X-eggs and sing from the bottoms of our hearts. Right?" she asked. I nodded. Jade was my wish to become a singer and she loved to be on the top.

Suddenly a cold wave passed througt me and I knew what I needed to do." Yue can we do it?"

" 'Course Amu-chii~!" I smiled. I can always trust Yue.

" My own heart, UNLOCK! Character transformation, Amulet Rebel!" **(just think it as a female version of Ikuto's Character transformation but with a tank top and a whole lot more jewelry)** I shouted. There were about thirty X-eggs.

_'Too easy' _I thought. _' You say it Amu!' _Yue said inside my head. I smirked.

" CAT SLASH GREW!" It hit the eggs and then...

.

.

.

... something happend. There was a bright light and an explosion hit but somehow it didn't affect me. The light died and I watched the view in front of me, a pure shock in my eyes. I was in Japan in my old school, Seiko Middle Academy **(?) **where I used to study when I was 11. But there was no time to think how I got there because the X-eggs were already recovered from my attack." Yue. Loose the grip," I said. Yue knew what I meant and the Character Transformation broke. I heard some gasping but I had no time to turn around and see who was there. I sent a meaningful gaze and she undestood and nodded." My own heart, RE-OPEN! Character Transformation, Amulet Spade!"

" Coloureful Canvas!" I got my huge paint brush to my hands and as I swept it some colourful paint came out and paralyzed the eggs.

" Your own heart, LOCK ON!" I kept a small silent and then I smirked, " OPEN HEART, FULL VOLUME!" it purified them and they left to go back to their owners. Transformation broke again and thei I turned around to look at the idiots who distracted me.

" AMU/AMU-CHAN/HINAMORI-SAN/AMU-CHII~?!" said svevn different voices in shock. There they were, all of them: Ikuto _'the pervert cat'_, Tadase _'the Prince'_, Yaya _'forever baby'_, Rima _'chibi with Bambi eyes'_, Nagihiko _'a cross-dresser'_ **(yes in my story she knows that Nagihiko was Nadeshiko)**, Kuukai _'the sports crazy'_ and Kairi _'the class prez'_.

" Hi guys. I just got my job done. I guess... I'll be going now..." I turned around not wanting them to see my tears. Then I felt something or someone to cling to me. I turned around. It was Rima. She turned her head from my side to look me into eyes.

" Please... don't leave me again... I don't want to be all alone again..." she said with teary eyes. I hugged her back.

" No, I won't leave you again."

* * *

**So what do you think? Hope you liked it.**

**No need to review, but it would be nice if you do. :)**

**AnimeFANforeverMORE**


End file.
